Metal Gear 3: Return to Shadow Moses
by Shaneman
Summary: Chapter 3 is NOW UP!!! Hope you all enjoy. The action parts should be kicking in soon ^_^
1. "Welcome Back"

Metal Gear Solid 3: Return to Shadow Moses  
  
Chapter 1: "Welcome back"  
  
It was October 17th, 2010. The night air was cool, but not cold. Which was supriseing considering he was in a cell, stripped down to his skin. "Deja vu. Total Deja vu." Snake thought to himself. Just 2 years ago he'd been sitting in this same cell, stripped. After retireing yet again, he'd been pulled out of it by none other his good buddy Otacon.  
  
"Damnit Otacon! I told you I didn't want to do this anymore! Can't they find anyon else? I'm getting old, you know." said Snake.  
  
"I know that! It was accually my call, it was the Colonel..." said Octacon.  
  
"What? I thought he was dead!"  
  
"Not that Colonel, I 'm talking about Colonel Ryley. He a decoredated war vetrean, Desert Storm and Afganistan. He's a very good stratigic mind. He also knows your the best.".   
  
Just then, the Colonel walks up. "Hello Snake, good to see you made it."  
  
"Did I really have a choice?" said Snake.  
  
"Let's just get down to business shall we? I'm sure you remember Operation Shadow Moses..." said the Colonel.  
  
"Of coruse. How could I forget? That's were my brother died." said Snake"  
  
"Don't interupt me ever again. Now..."  
  
"I'll interupt whenever I want."  
  
"I'll keep you in that cell forever if you keep talking"  
  
"No you won't. The only reason you called me in here was because you got something you need to get done right now. And by locking me up, you know it won't get done."  
  
"Touche. Alright, just let me explain the mission. A band of terrorists have once again taken over Shadow Moses."  
  
"Why? That place is a wreck."  
  
"Because Metal Gear Rex is still there. And they plan on rebuilding it. The data for its model is still in it."  
  
"And you want me to be your little dog and play fetch for you, right?"  
  
"Look, if you want to have this word be destroyed by this rag-tag group of idiots, then go right ahead."  
  
"Ok, fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch. How are you going to get me in there?" 


	2. The Briefing

Just then, on the oh-so-familar dock, a figure, covered by shadows speaks out.  
  
"He'll be here soon. Keep your eyes open. He wont pass this up."  
  
"Yes, sir!" says a soilder, while saluting.  
  
"Good, Privet Tighe. Keep up the good work."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
----------  
  
"Well, Snake, first off, an air entrance isn't possible because..." began Colonel Ryley.  
  
"Because it would pick up on radar I get it, so we go in from the water. But even then getting to close is bad."  
  
"What did I say about interupting me?" said the Colonel angrily.  
  
"What did I say about it?" said Snake with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Moving on... as you said, we will be going in by water. Once we get as close as we can, you'll launch away from the sub in a SDV [ED: Swimmer Deliever Vehical]. The air in it wont last too long, as I'm sure you know. Find the entrance to the dock. Unfortuantly, it will be OSP [ED: On Site Procurement]. We expect there to be a few guards in the dock area. Nothing to hard for you to take care of, I'm sure. But don't kill anyone if you don't have to. This isn't a Rambo mission."  
  
"Hey, I liked Rambo." said Snake. Otacon laughed. Just then the Colonel looked at him sternly.  
  
"Sorry, sir" mumbled Otacon.  
  
"Now, you won't be alone..."  
  
"What? Who's going with me?"  
  
"No one's going in with you. We have someone inside."  
  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"That's none of your concern. Now, he's dressed a normal solider. But he has Codec..."  
  
"You guys are still useing Codec? Why not Opdec? It's easier and better to use."  
  
"It also costs more. Anyway, his frequency is 141.69. Don't forget to program it into your Codec."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know."  
  
"Once you get inside, your mission is to locate the data of Metal Gear Rex and return it to use intact."  
  
"I was wondering, can I get some clothes here, I'm not liking this whole naked thing."  
  
"Oh yes, here ya go Snake. It's a brand new skull-suit. Remember what Raiden wore? Same thing. Only your size." said Otacon as he gave the suit to Snake.  
  
"You know, I should have just stuck with Philanthopy. So my easier..."  
  
"Hurry and get that on. Then we'll take you to your sub." 


	3. Snakes Arrives

Chapter Three: Snake Arrives  
  
"Why did they just bomb the place like they wanted to?" asked Snake.  
  
"Sorry, that is classified information. I'm not at liberty to tell you." said the Colonel, sternly. They walked down the the long hallway toward the dock. Snake couldn't stop moving.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Are you nerveous?" asked Otacon.  
  
"What? No, I'm not nerveous! This suit's a little tight... I'm just not used to it yet. After all, I haven't been in one for about a year. And I hope I never would have had to either..."  
  
Once they finally reached the end of the hallway, they entered the docking area. Inside there was a fairlly small sub parked.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me. I can't fit in that thing! It's WAY to small!" complained Snake.  
  
"Deal with it. We have no other choice. Now, once you get in that sub..." began the Colonel.  
  
"...toy boat..." mumbled Snake.  
  
"you will then load yourself in to the SDV and get ready for lauch. The pilot will tell you when to launch. Well, the time has come... ALL ABOARD! Hehe, I always wanted to say that..." said the Colonel.  
  
"Well, this should be tons of fun..." said Snake with a hit of sarcasim.  
  
"Here's your Codec. My frequency is 141.12. I figured you still knew that..." said Otacon.  
  
"I don't know how you get me to do these things. I really don't..." Snake said as he boarded the sub. 


End file.
